


Temptation

by Pandorara



Series: UtaPri NSFW OneShots [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sub Reiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorara/pseuds/Pandorara
Summary: Reiji hints at his self-conscious tendencies in an interview, so you decide to show him how much you love him and his beautiful body.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Series: UtaPri NSFW OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I challenged myself to write an explicit one-shot for every idol with different prompts and I decided to do Reiji first.  
> The prompts for this one were Body Worship and Overstimulation but I decided to go a bit easier on Rei-chan.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!

“ _I don’t really have a set diet or workout regimen! I mean, who can resist the temptation of, say, Kotobuki fried chicken_?” Reiji’s voice laughs over the speakers of the laptop. “ _So… I wouldn’t say my body is a prize winner, but my face and charisma are my charm points, anyway_!”

Reiji in the YouTube video of the interview he held two days prior gave a wink into the camera before you pause the video and set the laptop down, crossing your arms over your chest.

Reiji on the chair across from you, however, smiles and shifts nervously, bare thighs brushing together just lightly. “S-so that’s what this is about…? That was just a joke—!”

“You think I can’t tell when you’re hiding your insecurities in your jokes?” you huff with a stern glare. “I’ve known you far too long for that, Reiji.”

“C’mon, don’t go using my full name on me now…” Reiji laughs sheepishly, but is only met with a pout as you smack his thigh, causing the brunet to give a whine.

“Don’t get clever with me, mister…” You wander around Reiji, setting your hands on his shoulders. “But you were a good boy, waiting here for me undressed like I asked… I’ll give you that.”

“Of course…” Reiji breathes, a shiver running through his body from conditioned anticipation. He knows, after all, just how much he will be spoiled when he does well.

“Sit up straight,” you muse, smirking when Reiji follows the command obediently, as well as the next, “Spread your legs.”

You round Reiji again, leaning down and cupping his cheek to place a small kiss on his lips. “Good boy… You’re already getting excited, aren’t you?”

“You know I am…” Reiji breathes, gripping the arms of the padded chair.

“I do,” you snicker, brushing your hands along Reiji’s body as you kneel between his legs. “I still like hearing it from you~”

You brush your hands from Reiji’s knees to his thighs, making them twitch lightly before you squish them lightly under your hands. You massage the soft flesh, pulling a soft whine from Reiji as he simultaneously grows embarrassed and excited. Reiji squirms when your lips wander along his thighs, nibbling on and sucking hickeys into the skin. Your bangs brush against Reiji's growing erection as you reach the junction between his thigh and hips, pulling a low whine from him.

"Y-you're such a tease…" he laughs softly, trying to cover up how desperate he already is.

You only smirk up at him and bypass his cock, resuming to nibble and suck on the soft skin of his stomach.

Reiji is just slightly adorably chubby around his waist, and hellishly ticklish, as evident by the giggles and gasps that slip from his lips at your treatment and the light flinching and squirming as he tries to escape the ticklish sensation but knows better than to move his arms or try to hide from you.

"Y-you're killing m-me…!" Reiji whimpers softly, but… you know better than to believe that, and you makes sure to let Reiji be aware of that too, lightly scraping your nails along his dick, which is straining against his stomach and leaking streaks of pre at this point. The action brings a breathy gasp from Reiji who almost topples over but forces himself to stay still, thighs quivering.

"I know exactly what you like, Rei-chan…" you snicker, but instead of giving Reiji's cock the attention it obviously needs you reach up and pinch the brunet’s perk, pink nipples. Reiji gasps loudly, erection twitching against his stomach. "And I'll take my time to pay attention to every part of your beautiful body…"

Reiji begins to mewl and moan in earnest as you roll and pinch his nipples between your fingers for a good while before stopping the treatment with one hand in favour of massaging Reiji's soft chest. Reiji moans, pushing up into both torturous sensations. You know by now that the brunet's chest is always what drives him crazy in the end… this time, too.

"P-please…!" Reiji gasps, lips hanging open to let out obscene noises. "I-I gotta-- you n-need to touch me, please--!"

The brunet's nails dig into the arms of the chair as you abuse his poor, reddened nipples, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock achingly hard and untouched between his legs.

"Please, you-- y-you know I--I can't c-come like this…!" Reiji hiccups, legs trembling as he squirms in his seat. "Ple--ease, it's too m-much--"

You lick your lips as you glance up at Reiji, lightly pulling at his nipples and coaxing a loud mewl from him. "My poor, pretty Reiji… I suppose I'll have mercy on you…"

You reach down between Reiji's legs with one hand, continuing to abuse his nipple with the other while your fingers wrap around his cock. Three slow pumps are all Reiji needs before he comes, tears overflowing from his eyes and lips falling open with a choked gasp as he spills all over your hand.

"There there…" you breathe, reaching up with your clean hand to brush some sweaty locks from Reiji's face as he slumps into the chair. “There's a good boy… Let's get you washed up, shall we?"


End file.
